The War of Demons, Villages and Children
by PursasionQueen-Jinxx
Summary: This is a story of a war between Demons, Villages, and Children. Two girls help out to save the ninja world, rebuild their clan, rebuild their village to connect all the villages, bring friends together,and help build a love like no other. NaruHina GaaKum
1. Night on the town

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

Chapter One: Night on the town

Two dark nights when wars that were amongst Demon to Demon began. The birth of the ultimate Demon and Curse was being born. A boy named Naruto Uzumaki , from the leaf village, had Kyuubi no Kitsune a nine tailed demon fox sealed within him on October 10,1994. Gaara another boy ,but from the sand village, with a one tailed demon raccoon named **Shukaku** sealed within him on Janurary 19,1994. The curse was only able to be placed on Hyuuga heiress. Hinata Hyuuga was chosen to be heir that was the day she was born December 27,1994 and she was given the curse from her mother without her father knowing even knowing of it.

The Demon was born on June 4,1993 this demon was the child of every tailed demon alive and two great powerful shinobi fought the demon but did not prevail so they did what they thought was best seal the Demon into a one year old child that was born on this date but of the year 1994. That child was not their child but of a single parent woman named Aoi Yamanshine and the child was named Kumiko.

After a successful sealing the two shinobi lost their lives but saved many lives. They were the only ones to fight and as they wanted others to think of it seemed like they won. Aoi was thrown out of her village and from that sight her older daughter Jinxx placed a spell on the village that when her mother died that the village would die as well.

Soon later Hinata's mother died shortly after she gave birth to Hanabi. Their lives were going to change for sure. Around the same time Hinata's mother died Kumiko and Jinxx's mother died as well. They were alone now but they had hope and they were going to live a life they never had. "Kumiko I am so sorry that You were chosen to hold a uncontrollable demon in you I'm sorry you will have to grow up without a mother….WHYCRYINGWHY ARE WE ALONE…!" Jinxx screamed as tears came down her face as she held a sleeping toddler with messy black hair just as hers.

These kids were in for a big surprise that when they thought they were alone fate brings them together to save the two villages from great evil a build one that would bring all villages together.


	2. The Sand

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

Chapter Two: The Sand

Jinxx and her sister were physics and knew which way to go to get to Suna. When they arrived they were in an impossible most unhealthy state they wouldn't have made it if the forth kazekage didn't come a send them to a hospital in his arms. Five days past and Jinxx and Kumiko were wondering the streets of Suna after we had got out.

-----------------------Flash Back------------------

"There you two should be fine now you would have died if I didn't come help you." Kazekage said with a look of disbelief that they could find the hidden village in the sand. "It is an honor to meet you Kazekage I wish to raise my sister here in Suna until she is the age required to kill me and take the spot as Shazikage from me." Jinxx spoke with no sign of emotion in her eyes. "Why must she kill you and what is your age girl?" He asked with a sign of confusion and anger on his face. "I am 11years old and she dose not have to kill me I want her to kill me." The girl replied with a smile on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking why would you want her to kill you?" He asked with more confusion in his eyes than before. "I won't die my family has ten bloodline limits and one is called second life limit. This bloodline limit allows us to live ones more or in other terms we are given a second chance. My sister can have five chances to live with the power sealed into her. That's why I want her to kill me to see how powerful she is." Jinxx replied and started to giggle at how confused he was but he finally understood.

"You can stay in Suna but you will become a ninja of the sand starting today I will escort you to your new home now." The Kazekage said with an emotionless look on his face. "No need we had a vision and we know where the house is. Being psychic in almost everyway is another bloodline limit." Jinxx and Kumiko said at the same time. "Very well, you can leave now.

-----------------------End of Flash-----------------------

" Ne, Kumiko-Chan do you like it here?" The older sister asked as she walked beside her little sister holding her hand down the streets of Suna. "I don't show any care for this village but if I'm to live here than I can't lie this is a very nice village Sister." The little one answered with tears building up in her eyes. "Don't cry my little Kumi-Chan things will get better I promise When our new village is built you will rule it and watch over everyone in it and get the love you never received." Jinxx had stopped her sister from crying and hugged her sister before they continued their walk.

Five minutes had gone by and they had made it to their new home.

Years later when Kumiko was six and was going through some metal/emotional issues at the time while she was around other kids there was only one child that she only had to see, would calm her down when she broke down crying.

The child was a boy and he carried a bear with him had spiky red hair. It made Kumiko want to cry when she saw people run from the boy.

_Kumi-Chan just go talk to the boy I'm sure he would like a friend .Just go for it you'll be fine. _Jinxx said to Kumiko with telekinesis.

Fine! Kumiko replied as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She walked up to the boy a watched him swing alone out of nowhere she notice that a bunch of kids their age were playing and had lost their ball.

She knew it would be nice if she got the ball for them then she saw him down by the kids and the ball was coming down with sand surrounding it. The ball gentle set down in his hands "Here you go." He offered and the kids went madly scared and started to run.

"Wait don't go." He said then the sand it grabbed them and it was pulling the kids towards him. I just don't want to be alone anymore.

That's when his uncle came. He blocked the sand from attacking the girl. "No Gaara you can't do this." He said as the flesh wounds on his body started to bleed.

Kumiko jumped down from where the ball used to be and no injury from the landing. "Come with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and disappeared into sand. How is she able to control sand like Gaara…I must tell Kazekage about this.' The older man thought with a sign worry all over his face.

Kumiko and Gaara had found themselves at the tower of the village. "You aren't afraid of me?" The boy asked confused. "No why would I be afraid of someone with the same life and heart as me…" She replied with a smile on her face. "Your not alone anymore you have me now." The girl said as she turned to Gaara. "I'm not alone." Was all he said before Kumiko got up and kissed him on the cheek and vanished into sand.


	3. The Leaf

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

Chapter Three: The leaf

Things weren't going well in the village hidden in leafs. Naruto was sad and lonely in the village everyone stared at him with hateful eyes. Everyone feared him for something he did not do. The attack of the demon fox Naruto has lived on his own. He was a failure at the academy and felt so alone.

Hinata had been going through almost the same kind of pain as Naruto. Her father thought of her as a failure to the clan since Hanabi was some what stronger than her. She was disrespected by Neji her cousin and Hinata was always either nice to others even if they were disrespectful or mean, or thinking she was so weak. She began having a crush on Naruto but was too shy to say a thing to him or even confront him without running away or fainting.

Naruto longed for the attention that he became the class clown and started a rivalry with Sasuke and made more friends right away while he was at the academy.

One day Naruto decide that he would do a very big prank on the villages Hokage mounts. He didn't get away with it though instead he was gragged back to the academy to take the genin test to see if he would become a ninja. He failed and stole a very valuable scroll and ran off to train and practice Kage a busin no jutsu.

Iruka found Naruto in the woods with charka burns everywhere on his body and having a nap. Naruto woke up to Iruka. Mizuki had shown up. A LONG WHILE LATER "Give me the scroll nine tailed fox!" was what he kept yelling every few minutes. Naruto finally decided to fight back after seeing how much his sensei cared about him. "You lay on finger on Iruka I'll kill you! Kage a Busin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. About a thousand Clones formed. "He mastered the Kage a Busin!" Iruka said as he watched his student defeat Mizuki. "If your not going to come at us then we'll just come at you the!" Naruto and all his clones said as they started to beat the crap out of Mizuki until he was out for the count.

"Ops looks like I got carried away." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head smiling. "Naruto come here I have something to give you. Now close your eyes." Iruka said as Naruto walked over and closed his eyes. "Ok…you can open them now." The older man said with a smile on his face. "Congratulations Naruto you graduate." Naruto was speechless then gave Iruka a hug thanking him for letting him graduate then they went for some ramen.

(You all Naruto fans should know how the teams get set up and what goes on after that!)


	4. The Chunin Exams

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

Chapter Four: Chunin Exams

立夏の候、貴社いよいよご清栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のお引き立てをいただき、厚く御礼申し上げます。

The Chunin Exams had finally come Jinxx was going to watch her sister pass the exams with flying colors and be by her side 100.

Her sister was on the same team as her and was not going to have her sister lose control when they came so far.

By the time the chunin exam finally came Jinxx and Kumiko both grew their hair out long and still messy and black and looked full grown but kumiko wasn't she just had that kind of appearance she was only 12. They had mastered all of their bloodline limits. They were very intimidating at the exams.

Jinxx and Kumiko had a very strange boy on their team and their sensei was stranger. The boy was named Rousomaru and he wears his hair in a braid and was one of the brightest members of the team with the attitude of a bull he did not care what people thought. Jinxx and Rousomaru were the same age and were in love as well so they both decided that they would marry after the exam. The sensei was named Rosema she was very weird at times she would smoke but had no effect to it's poison she could have been stabbed in the heart and would not die or feel a thing she was a very nice sensei to them though. They were also the strongest team that rivaled the other rookies.

Naruto and his team were on their way to the exams when he ran into Kumiko. "Oi, hi, what's you name and are you here to take the chunin exams as well?" He asked. "Kumiko and yes why Naruto…Kyuubi…I'm sorry I have to go bye!" She panicked as she rushed off to meet with her sister. "Wait!" He cried out but was too late for she had disappeared before a blink of an eye. How does she know my name and of Kyuubi Naruto thought as he continued to the exams.

"What was her problem."

"I don't know but it doesn't seem like the chunin exams have normal contestants here it's more like a freak show."

"Shut up Sasuke you should just hear what you're saying."

"I was talking about Gaara, Rock LEE, and the other practically crazy other guys we ran into loser so cool it."

"Shut it Naruto."

"Sakura stay out of this, this is about me, Gaara, Hinata, and that girl so shut it because you two don't have a clue of what's really going on."

"What's Hinata and that other girl got to do with this dobe?"

"They have marks that only I can see right now so stay away from the unknown girl right now."

"You can just order us around Naruto-Baka... why you."

"SAKURA STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Naruto calm down loser lets just get back to getting to the exams now!"

"Fine."

"Alright Sasuke-kun."

They had made it to the exams to see tons of people their. All the rookie nine were together now and met a new ally named Kabuto. He showed everyone his chakra cards and they were amazed.

"Hey can you get information on some of the contestants here?"

"Sure just tell me what all you know about them."

"Their names are Kumiko, Gaara, and Rock Lee."

"Aww man that's not going to be a challenge you even know their names but here goes."

Twisting his finger on the first card he reveled Kumiko

"Kumiko: Female from the hidden sand and she is Shazikage of the village Hidden in Souls

age-12

5-A-rank missions

20-S-rank missions

10-B-rank missions

9-C-rank missions

8-D-rank missions

Her Teammates are: Jinxx-Sister-age-22

Rousomaru-age-22

Rosema-age-35

Her elements are: Fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth

Her chakra level is: Off the charts she has nearly unlimited chakra now!"

And he told them what was needed of Gaara and Rock Lee and after that the instructor of the first exam came in and the exam began.

After the first exam finished

Team 10

Team 8

Team 7

Team Gai

Team Ro

And Team Baki

PASSED

The second exam was not hard all they had to do was stay in the forest of death for five days and find the six clues to the puzzle.

After the second exam finished

Team 10

Team 8

Team 7

Team Gai

Team Ro

And Team Baki

PASSED

The preliminaries were next…


	5. The preliminaries

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

Chapter Five: The preliminaries

The preliminaries were here and everyone was ready to face what was coming.

"Alright…cough…We are now about to start the preliminaries…cough…Here is how things will go…cough…the names will be shown up on the board here…cough…those who had been chosen will fight. The battle will go on until someone is unable to battle, unconscious, or is died. Alright…cough…Lets begin."

"The first match Kumiko VS TenTen. Will you please step down so we can begin…cough…"

"Gaara-kun looks like I will fight you in the finals because I'm going to win this fight so when you fight don't lose ok…Giggles…"

"Whatever…"

Kumiko jumped down onto the stage and faced her opponent.

"This is going to be too easy."

"Don't underestimate a demon-angel like me girl, so watch what you say you may die."

"Begin."

"Why don't you do the honors of beginning TenTen."

"You asked for it kid."

She threw six kunai at kumiko but unexpectedly the kunai went flying back towards her.

"What the----AAAHHHH!"

"Did I forget to say I'm psychic so what ever you try won't work not because I can stop whatever you throw, see the future but that I can read your mind so I know every move you'll make but I want a challenge so I won't use that ability on you."

"Try this on for size."

TenTen had grabbed a scroll from behind her and jumped into the air. Spinning and twirling faster … and the faster she spun more weapons she summoned. I summoned some sand and blocked all of it. "Where did all that sand come from?" She asked shocked I stopped all her attacks. "I want to use water now I hope you can swim in acid water Ha Ha Ha Ha."

"What!"

"MIZU ACID FLOOD JUTSU!"

"AAAHHHH!!!! MY SKIN MY CHAKRA MY WEAPONS."

"Dispel."

Kumiko came in with five direct punches. TenTen went flying back.

"How are you so stronge?"

"I told you don't underestimate a demon-angel like me…Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go, Roku!"

A fan appeared in her hands and once she swung it, all she had to say was "WIND SCYFER JUTSU!" The fight was over. TenTen was unable to battle any further.

"Winner Kumiko Yamanshina."

The next fights went on from: winners underlined

Gaara VS Rock Lee

Sasuke VS Yoroi

Sakura VS Ino

Shikamaru VS Kin

Chocji VS Doso

Naruto VS Kiba

Kankuro VS Misumi

Shino VS Zaku

The next two fights are fights you don't want to miss… The preliminaries part II


	6. The preliminaries part II

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

Chapter Five: The preliminaries part II

Everyone else had fought but Temari, Jinxx, Neji, and Hinata.

The Next battle was between Temari and Jinxx. Jinxx jumped down to the stage the same as Rock Lee and Kumiko.

Temari walked down.

"Begin."

"Bubble spicks jutsu!"

"WIND SCYFER JUTSU!"

BOOM

They both went flying. Jinxx froze in the air and was moving at a very slow rate when she landed. Temari disappeared onto her fan.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari yelled and made a direct attack.

"AAAHHH!!!"

Crashing hard on the ground Jinxx Decided to use one attack than if that didn't work she would give up her first attack took 2/3 of her chakra up.

"Ōdama Rasengan!"

"Wind Scythe Jutsu" She called out throwing Jinxx off balance causing her to miss.

"I missed…"

"This match is over…"

"Wind Scythe Jutsu" Temari yelled hitting Jinxx with the hardest guest of wind she could blow. Jinxx had fallen unconscious.

"Jinxx Yamanshine is no longer able to battle…cough…Winner Temari"

"Will the last to fighters come down?"

Neji and Hinata walked down and faced each other. Neji started a lecture on fate and destiny and Naruto and Jinxx couldn't take it any more.

"Stop tell other peoples fate you bastered, Hinata Kick this guys ass!" Naruto yelled very pissed off at the sight. ""

"_What kind of language is that?_" Everyone thought

'Demon tongue is what we have Naruto, Gaara, Hinata I can teach it to you guys but you understood what I said right…

You can kick this guys ass just tap into you mothers curse she gave you… it wil help you win for once andwhenthe battle begins,lose the coat it wil only hold you back...Now fight for what you believe in Hinata.'

"Before you say anything Neji-nii-san I want you to know that I'm not giving up so prepare yourself my brother." She said as she active her **Byakugan** and got into her juken Stance 

"Very well then." Neji responded following her lead.

"Begin."

Neji charged at Hinata but she spun and threw her jacket at him throwing him off balance where he missed his target at her stomach by a long shot.

Naruto and Kumiko only laughed.

"What the… Hinata I didn't think you would ever take your coat off in public."

"Don't underestimate me Neji."

"Juken!"

'Go! Hinata!' Kumiko thought before she had a vision

Vision

Screams of help call out to the skies and world as Demons, Villages, Ninja and children fight in the war of a lifetime Kumiko and Hinata were lying on the ground with blood everywhere and they had hollow white eyes Hinata told Naruto her true feelings for him and Kumiko told Gaara hers. Jinxx was dead but her soul still would be there to protect. Naruto didn't know how to save Hinata so he ran for help. Hinata died and was not able to be saved not even by Kumiko since she died right after her and Naruto and Gaara died in the war as well the world of Ninja was destroyed.

"Only with the kiss of your true love can you live to save the world of ninja and your friends!"

"What the!"

End of Vision

Kumiko crashed to the back of the wall not concerned that she missed half the fight she had blood coming out of her mouth and was shaking violently. "What the Hell happened Kumiko."

"V-VI-VISON! Were going to die…"

"Kumiko what did you see?"

"Fallen Villages, Demons, fallen ninjas, and all of us dead… all that came after was a message: Only with the kiss of your true love can you live to save the world of ninja and your friends!"

"This is bad."

"Don't…worry…about it…coughs up blood…wait til' I figure out what it means…all I know is that it involves Me, my sister, Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata right now…Faints"

"Kumiko!"

Back to the fight with Hinata and Neji. Neji was not expecting Hinata to come this from even after all the blows he got at her. '_Were did all this strength come from was she hiding it all this time… what is the reason_?" He thought

'Thank you mother for placing this curse on me' Hinata thought as she felt a smile on her face that rivaled even Naruto's smiles.

"Why are you smiling Hinata?"

"I'm smiling because I know that my curse mark won't kill me twice since I can now live twice."

Neji ran in and throw punches and kicks at Hinata only to have them all blocked. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" He called out but even that did not work on her.

Her curse mark was visible now and her eyes went hollow white as she charge in with incredible speed and had direct hits at Neji.

She made a blow at his heart and he collapsed. Everyone was amazed. "Way to go Hinata!" Naruto yelled smiling.

"Neji Hyuuga is unable to battle…cough…Hinata Hyuuga wins! The preliminaries are over. "

"Will the winners step down so we can explain how the finals are going to go?" The third hokage said as he made his way to the stage.

"Matches for the finals will begin as so:

Kumiko VS Naruto

Kankuro VS Shino

Hinata VS Doso

Shikamaru VS Temari

Gaara Vs Sasuke

The go on as a tournament. You have three months to train so come up with new combats and strategies we don't want to see the same thing over again. If you lose you still have a chance at become Chunin. Understood. Dismiss."

The Finals this should be exciting…


	7. The meetings

Sorry I don't own Naruto but I'm going to own the next naruto…well I'll try! BELIEVE IT!

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

Chapter Six: The meeting

Kumiko povs

I had been over my head with the exams. First I get a unpleasant visit from Orochimaru but I stopped him from getting to Sasuke in the 2nd exam at least. I hate male senin ninja's They are very annoying! I had three meetings to go to.

First was to see Gaara…

"Teleportation jutsu!"

Flash of light blinking… training ground 29. "I'm here Gaara." I stated knowing he was already aware of my presents. "You know why I wanted to have a meeting with you?" He asked. "No I sadly do not why do you wish to see me Gaara-killer-panda-kun?" I said while I was playing with my hair and turned it blue. "I need to know some things about you." He simplely stated then started the game 50 questions with I quickly answered! The question were:

Can you enter other peoples minds?-Yes!

Can you speak to **Shukaku **then?-Yes!

Will you talk to him so he can stop harassing me when I try to sleep?-Hell yeah!

Will you teach me to speak in demon tongue?-Due I would have told you guys about it if I wasn't!

Can you help me begin a new life here and in your village soon to be build?-Yes… come with me to talk with Hokage-Sama after I'm done taming your demon ok?- Ok…

Is Naruto and Hinata going to train with us?-Hell yes!

Why?-Because they are invaled in this because one-Hinata has that curse because of my demon-child when it was being created by all the tailed demons by putting their charka together they did have sex so don't think that that was all you had to do to create a demon child and they decided to create a curse that would be placed on the five nation's strongest clan heirs unfortunately the demon child was born to be a girl so most males died right after the seal was placed. And two because Naruto has Kyuubi within him and they both were are an important part to our future.

Can you have your chat with **Shukaku **before you're late to meet Hokage-Sama? - Fine!

"Eternal soul and mind view jutsu!" I screamed entering Gaara's mental relam where **Shukaku **was. "**Shukaku come out!" **I said in the most terrifying voice I had. (That scary as hell!)** "Whose their?!" Shukaku **said looking around to see who called him. "**I called you father of Gani. I'm here to give you a warning, if you don't leave Gaara and let him sleep and have control of his life I'll come into that damn cage and kill you… YOU GOT THAT RACCON!" **That was really some of Gani speaking with me that got his attention. "** you have Gani within you I thought she was dead…**" He said as he backed away from the barely closed caged doors. "** Yes she is within me so after I'm done sealing these doors your only going to speck with me and not gaara unless I say you can. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 SEAL!"** I had sealed **Shukaku **well enough so Gaara should be asleep when I exited. **"Dispell!" **I said then exited Gaara's mind. There he was sleeping when I reappeared. "Gaara wake up I know you are sleeping now but you can sleep a month straight without training if you just come with me too see Hokage-Sama." With that he was awake and on his feet.

Hokage's office

We had entered Hokage's office and he had took a puff of his pipe. "Kimiko-Sama do you know why I called you here?" He said. "No but I'm guessing this is about who I am and why I brought Gaara."

"Well yes that is why I called you here. And why did you bring Gaara-Sama here?"

"I brought him here so we can tell you that the Sand is planning a war here during the Third Exam and that we would like to be apart of this village as well as Suna and Senaji."

"What village is Senaji?"

"The village I am Shazikage of.The Village hidden in souls. I am of the Yamanshine clan which means I have 10bloodline limits. I also am the only one in my family to have a demon sealed within me that is 10x stronger than the Kyuubi which is sealed in Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara here has **Shukaku **sealed within him and he was going to be the weapon until I sealed **Shukaku** in him completely. I will be joining the villages together so we can fight as one but you won't have to worry about war that involves Demons, Villages, and children. Well umm is that all you wanted to see me for I have another meeting to attend?"

"Well yes that's it you may leave…"

"Goodbye Hokage-Sama for a long time your future is not long from death good bye see you at the exams!"

Gaara and I disappeared into two different areas. Next spot the Hyuuga Compound.

"Teleportation jutsu!"

I was a few meters away from the gates and decide to use another bloodline limit. "Summon genki jutsu!" I said barely above a whisper. Then and there I had Hyuuga eyes for as long as I wanted and could resummon them any time. As I walked into **Hiashi's studies.** "**Hiashi-Sama you wish to speck with me?"** **Why yes I did Kumi-miko… Kumiko-Sama is that you?"** "**Yes it is me Hiashi."** "**When did you have the Byakugun?"** "**I've always had it. I'm using a bloodline limit that allows me to use any bloodline limit. Now why is it you wished to see me?"** "**I wanted to ask you how you knew my daughter had that curse mark and now I also want to ask you. What kind of curse mark is it?"** "**Well the curse is called the hearted ruby of life and death and I happen to have it as well it gives its female owner the abilities of Gani the ultimate tailed demon-child and to let you know she is sealed within me but I have control. Then I know your daughter from the exams and had several visions of her and what had went on throughout her life. Hiashi-Sama can Hinata stay with me for a while like I don't know maybe four years Hanabi can't come. If you say they have to take the same training she can not stay with me she may die going through the training I have. Hinata and I can only go through this training because of the curse mark that is only meant for Heirs like Hinata and me and yes I know everything about the Byakugun."** "**I guess I have no choice Hinata will move in with you tomorrow. There is one more thing I need to ask you… who are you really?"** "**I'm Shazikage of the Village Hidden in Souls soon to be rebuilt. I have 10 bloodline limits and will join the Sand and Leaf villages together to fight against the evil soon to come but that war won't be coming for another five years I believe. Is this all?"** "**Yes you may-"** "**May I go see Hinata before I leave?"** "**Yes you may leave now."** "**Thank you Hiashi-kun!"**

**Next chapter- The sleepover ** **Review please!**


	8. Sleepover part1

**Sorry I don't own Naruto **

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

The War of Demons, Villages and Children

Chapter Seven: The Sleepover

**Kumiko povs**

I was in over my head now I wanted to gain everyone's trust in this village. _'How am I going to earn their trust so fast?' _I walked down the streets of Kohona looking for Sakura or Ino… _'How do I remember peoples names so well… maybe I should have a sleepover with everyone!'_ I ended up at a flower shop by the name of Yamanaka Flower Shop… "Hey Ino are you in here?!" I yelled trying to see if she was there

"Yeah…who wants to know?" she said loudly as I walked in. "Hi remember me from the Exams?" I asked with a neko grin on my face.

"Oh I remember you your that girl who beat TenTen…um your names Kumiko right…?" She asked.

"Yeah you remember hay I am going to throw a sleepover for everyone that means boys girls for three whole days! Can you help me finds some people to come the only other people coming that I know of is Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata… well Hinata is going to be at the party like it or not since I'm now going to live here and she lives with me….Stops to breath…."

"Wow you talk more than me and forehead girl! Sure I'll help get everyone to come to your party… how long is it and when is it?" She said as she rearranged some flowers.

"Didn't you hear me the first time…anyway it is THREE DAYS LONG…and starts on Friday since today is Monday so you all have plenty of time!" I said with a very happy smile. "Ok I'll tell everyone see you on fri-." Cut off from her sentence I had picked up two roses: One black rose and one white rose. "How much are these roses…" I asked holding them carefully in one hand as I used my other hand to get some money. "500ryu/dollars will do yes?"**(I don't know much about money I take money so don't get mad!)**

"Yeah that will do!!!" She said as she wrapped the roses up. "Here you go Kumiko-Chan." Ino said as she handed me the flowers. "Thanks Ino-Chan! Bye!"

**Sorry I am very stressed and I need time to think ok so I stops here… I'm very sorry it is just I have writers block… and I'm very stressed I just moved so there!**

**Next chapter : The Sleepover**


End file.
